Forever With You
by TianaKei
Summary: Mikaela Hyakuya dan Yuuichiro Hyakuya, sepasang saudara angkat yang sedang menikmati masa-masa indah remaja dalam masa SMA. Sang pangeran sekolah dan pembuat onar. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan hari disekolah? Mikaela Hyakuya x Yuuichiro Hyakuya. MikaYuu fanfiction.


Disclamer: Owari no Seraph or Seraph of The End belongs to Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto

story by: TianaKei

Rate: M

pairing: Mikaela Hyakuya x Yuichiro Hyakuya (MikaYuu)

warning: yang homophobic, tolong jauh-jauh

.

.

.

Yang namanya remaja, pasti ada saja tingkah polahnya. Apalagi kalau mengambil _setting_ sekolahan. Sosok primadona yang populer, pembuat onar, _nerd_ dan tipe-tipe lainnya pasti selalu ada di setiap sekolah. Mikaela Hyakuya, sosok primadona yang nyaris sempurna dimata setiap orang. Siapa yang tidak kenal sosoknya? Satu sekolah pasti mengenal sosok yang dianggap sebagai jelmaan malaikat itu. Tampan, ramah, pintar, semua penghuni sekolah mengelukan sosoknya. Tidak heran kalau tahun ini pun dirinya di percayai sebagai ketua OSIS.

Ada primadona, pasti ada pembuat onar di sekolah. Yuuchiro Hyakuya, sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang dikenal seluruh penghuni sekolah sebagai sang biang onar. Bawaannya yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam seringkali membuat teman-teman sekelasnya geram, tak terkecuali guru yang sering mengajar dikelasnya.

Yuuichiro Hyakuya dan Mikaela Hyakuya, memiliki marga yang sama, tinggal satu rumah, namun lahir dari orang tua yang berbeda. Waktu masih kecil, Yuuichiro atau yang biasa dipanggil Yuu-chan oleh Mika, diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyakuya dan hidup berdampingan dengan anak semata wayang keluarga Hyakuya, Mikaela.

Keduanya selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Seperti hari ini, dua saudara itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah mereka yang biasa ditempuh dengan sepuluh menit jalan kaki. Tidak ada obrolan. Hanya langkah kaki mereka yang berjalan beriringan. Yuu sesekali melirik kearah sosok disebelah kanannya. Namun sosok itu tetap menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melirik sedikit pun kearahnya. Yuuichiro hanya mengehela nafas karenanya.

"Yuu-san! Selamat pagi~" seorang wanita berambut ungu, menyapa Yuu ketika ia baru menginjakkan kakinya didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Oh! Shinoa.. selamat pagi" Yuu menghentikan langkahnya dan menyapa gadis cantik berambut ungu dihadapannya.

"Selamat pagi Shinoa-san" Mika menyapa dan tersenyum kearah Shinoa. Shinoa merupakan salah satu anggota osis yang membuat keduanya sering bertemu meskipun tidak terlalu dekat.

"Selamat pagi juga, Mika-san" Balas Shinoa. "Yuu-san, kamu sudah mengerjakan PR matematika mu?"

"aarrghhhh, lupa!" Teriak Yuu membuat semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Baka" Gumam Mika.

Mengabaikan suara disebelahnya, Yuu segera menarik tangan Shinoa. "Shinoa, aku pinjam buku tugas mu" Tanpa bisa menolak, Yuu menarik tangan Shinoa menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Mika yang berdiri menatap keduanya.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hujan diluar membuat para penghuni sekolah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kelas atau makan di kantin sekolah. Koridor sekolah pun ramai dengan para siswa yang ngobrol dengan satu sama lain. Yuu memandang keluar jendela bosan. Ketika istirahat, biasanya dia habiskan dengan bermain sepak bola di lapangan sekolah, atau sekedar tidur di atap sekolah. Namun, guyuran hujan di luar sana membuatnya hanya bisa menyandarkan badan bosan dibangku nya.

"Yuu-kun.. kau tidak makan siang? Tidak membawa bekal? Ayo ke kantin" Yoichi Saotome, salah satu teman dekat Yuu menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak lapar" Balasnya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Yoichi, ayo ke kantin" Kimizuki datang menghapiri keduanya.

"Tapi Yuu-kun tidak mau ke kantin"

"Biarkan saja" Kimizuki menarik tangan Yoichi. Saat itu juga Yuu mengalihkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja retinanya menangkap balon merah yang ada ditangan Kimizuki. Seringaian muncul di bibir lelaki bermata hijau itu.

"Kimizuki!" Panggil Yuu dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" menghentikan langkahnya, Kimizuki berbalik menghadap Yuu yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Itu.. balonnya buat ku ya?" Kimizuki hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Di serahkannya balon itu ketangan Yuu.

"Buat apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bosan. Sepertinya balon mu bisa menjadi hiburan"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau yakin tidak mau makan?"

"Nanti aku menyusul" Ucap Yuu "Terimakasih balonnya" Yuu kemudian berlari. Meninggalkan Kimizuki dan Yoichi yang hanya mengernyit heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

Yuu melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Menuju wastafel sebelum akhirnya menyalakan kran air dan mengisi balon ditangannya dengan air kran. Dia tersenyum miring dan meniup balon itu.

Dengan wajah ceria, dia berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sedikit melambatkan kakinya ketika melewati ruang ketua osis. Niat untuk mengintip pun terlintas dikepalanya. Di bukanya sedikit pintu dihadapannya. Ruangan yang sepi. Yuu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan matanya akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat sosok saudara angkatnya yang tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup di meja osisnya. Yuu berniat untuk masuk sebelum retinanya menangkap sosok lain yang ada diruangan yang sama. Sosok berambut pink itu, datang menghampiri Mika yang tertidur dan menyampirkan jas sekolahnya ke bahu sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Krul Tepes. Sosok yang dikenal dekat dengan Mika. Meskipun Krul masih saudara sepupunya Mika, namun Yuu sangat membenci sosok itu. Ditutupnya pintu itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin sekolah. Susasana hatinya berkecamuk. Rasa kesal langsung melanda dirinya. Selalu seperti itu ketika dia melihat Mika bersama dengan Krul.

Segera setelah dirinya sampai dikantin, Yuu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok dua sahabatnya yang sedang makan bersama. Menekan rasa kesal yang dirasanya tadi, Yuu berjalan menuju meja sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung mengisyaratkan untuk diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya kedepan bibirnya ketika melihat Yoichi akan melambaikan tangan padanya. Yoichi hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya dirinya sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kimizuki. Diangkatnya balon yang ada ditangan kirinya hingga sampai diatas kepala Kimizuki yang belum menyadari kehadirannya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan bolpoin yang ada di saku bajunya dan mengarahkan kebalon yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Yoichi.. kau melihat ap-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucappannya, tubuhnya telah basah dari ujung kepala. Di tolehkannya kepalanya menghadap sosok yang sedang terbawa terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya.

"Yuuichiro!" segera berdiri dan berniat untuk memukul sosok yang sekarang telah berlari dengan tawanya yang menggema diseluruh koridor. Kimizuki mengejarnya hingga tanpa disadari keduanya telah berlarian dibawah guyuran air hujan. Keduanya tetep saling mengejar sebelum akhirnya teriakkan menggema yang menyebut nama keduanya pun menghentikan larian mereka. Keduanya langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati guru matematika yang terkenal killer, Guren Ichinose memandang geram kearah keduanya. Memberi isyarat untuk keduanya segera menghampirinya. Guren langsung menjewer telinga dua siswanya yang memang sering berulah itu. Mengabaikan rontaan dan teriakkan kesakitan dari keduanya. Guren langsung membawa mereka keruangan konseling.

"Kalian! Tidak lelah berbuat masalah terus?" Guren berteriak marah pada dua sosok yang berdiri didepannya. Kedua sosok dihadapannya hanya berdiri sambil menunduk sesekali melirik satu sama lain. Tidak ada pancaran rasa bersalah dari wajah keduanya. "lihat nilai kalian? Semua dibawah rata-rata. Kerjaan kalian selalu bikin onar. Terutama kamu Yuu! Harusnya kamu mencontoh Mika bukan malah-"

"Ahhh~ Mika lagi Mika lagi" Gumam Yuu. Selalu dirinya dibanding-bandingkan dengan Mika. Kesal. Itu yang selalu dirasakannya. Semua memandang sosok berdarah Jepang-Rusia itu sebagai sosok yang sempurna. _"tidak tahu saja sifat aslinya"_ pikir Yuu dalam hati.

Guren baru membuka mulutnya, hendak kembali mengomel pada sosok dihadapannya ketika pintu ruang konseling dibuka, menampakkan sosok berambut putih yang langsung masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Yuuihiro dan Kimizuki. Kalian boleh keluar" Ucap sosok itu.

"Shinya! Aku belum selesai memarahi mereka"

"Biarkan saja. Namanya juga remaja. Sesekali melanggar peraturan kan tidak masalah"

"Tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka melanggar"

"oke.. oke.. kalian boleh keluar" Sekali lagi Shinya berucap kepada Yuu dan Kimizuki yang langsung menampakkan wajah girangnya.

"Shinya!" Guren tidak terima segera bangun dari duduknya.

Shinya yang tanggap pun langsung meletakkan tangannya keatas pundak Guren dan membisikkan sesuatu. Guren sedikit _blushing_ sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyuruh Yuu dan Kimizuki untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar! Dan jangan ulangi lagi!"

Yuu dan Kimizuki tersenyum bahagia ketika didapatinya Shinya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan memberi mereka sinyal untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan. Sosok Shinya selalu menjadi penyelamat mereka ketika harus berhadapan dengan Guren yang percayalah, dia kuat untuk mengomel selama 2 jam hanya untuk mengulang kata yang sama. Yuu dan Kimizuki meninggalkan ruangan segera setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan menundukkan badan pada keduanya. Menutup pintu dari luar ketika dilihatnya Mika telah berdiri tepat didepan ruang konseling. Hendak mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju kelas ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Mika dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apasih?" Ucap Yuu geram.

"Aku ingin bicara" Mika menatap sosok dihadapannya tajam.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku mau ke kelas!" Yuu membalikkan badannya hendak berjalan menuju kelas.

"Dengan baju basah? Baka! Dimana sih otak mu sebenarnya!" Kembali Mika menarik tangan Yuu dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkam Kimizuki yang menatap heran keduanya.

.

.

"Mika! Lepaskan!" Yu terus meronta. Namun pegangan tangan Mika ditangannya terlalu kuat. "Mika tangan ku sakit!"

Blam! Mika membanting pintu ruang ketua osis dan menguncinya dari dalam. Melepaskan tangan Yuu yang sudah kemerahan karena cengkraman tangannya.

"Apa sih mau mu?!" bentak Yuu. "Aku mau ke kelas!"

"Agar bisa bertemu Kimizuki? Oh! Shinoa?" nada sindiran keluar dari mulut Mika.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Cukup Yuu." Sekilas Yuu dapat melihat pancaran terluka dari wajah Mika sebelum tubuhnya di dorong dan terjatuh keatas sofa.

"Mika.. apa yang-" Ucapan Yuu terpotong ketika Mika langsung melumat bibir tipisnya. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan sesuatu yang ada ditengah selangkangan Yuu. Meremasnya pelan dari luar celana basah Yuu. Yuu terkesiap, mencoba mendorong tubuh Mika yang menindih tubuhnya, hingga ciuman itupun terlepas dan menghentikan kegiatan Mika.

"Mika!" Bentak Yuu. "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Minggir! Aku mau pergi" Yuu mencoba mendorong tubuh Mika namun gagal. Kedua tangannya kembali dicengkram oleh tangan kiri Mika. Melumat bibir itu kembali. Yuu kembali meronta sebelum Mika melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik "Aku tidak suka melihat mu dengan orang lain, terutama dengan Shinoa"

Yuu paham. Ini bukan kali pertama Mika nya bertingkah seperti ini. Ya, Mikaela Hyakuya adalah Mika nya. Milik Yuu seorang. Itulah yang sering Mika ucapkan. Begitupun sebaliknya, Mika selalu mengklaim bahwa Yuu hanyalah miliknya seorang dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh atau pun mendekati nya selain dirinya seorang. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar saudara angkat diantara keduanya. Yang bahkan orang tua mereka pun tidak mengetahuinya. Mikaela Hyakuya dan Yuuchiro Hyakuya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tidak suka sikap mu yang seperti ini" Yuu memandang mata Mika dalam. Mata berwarna biru itupun meredup sebelum akhirnya kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya. Yuu menghela nafas dan memeluk Mika yang ada diatasnya erat. Tidak peduli seragam Mika kini ikut basah karenanya. Yuu paham Mika bersikap posesif padanya karena Mika sangat mencintainya.

Dilepaskan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Mika lembut. Mika menyambut ciuman hangat itu dan membalasnya. Yuu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Mika membuat ciuman keduanya semakin panas.

"eungghhh~~" desahan keluar dari keduanya. Terus bercumbu hingga Mika melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang lurus kemata Yuu. Yuu mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mika segera membuka kancing kemeja basah Yuu. Menampilkan dada dan perut yang masih ada sedikit bercak merah karena ulahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mika tersenyum melihatnya. Melirik Yuu-chan nya yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah diwajahnya. Di hisapnya nipple kanan Yuu membuat sang pemilik tubuh semakin memerah.

"eunghh~~" satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir Yuu membuat Mika semakin menggodanya dengan memainkan gigi depannya pada nipple Yuu. Di genggamnya sesuatu yang telah mengeras di tengah selangkangan Yuu dan meremasnya pelan.

"Ahh~~ hhaaahh~~" Yuu semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Mencoba menutup mulutnya dengan lengan kirinya untuk menahan desahan yang tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Mika yang menyadari kebiasan kekasihnya pun segera menarik tangan kiri Yuu dan membuat Yuu tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar desahan mu" Bisik Mika pada telinganya.

Tubuh Yuu bergeliat merasakan remasan tangan Mika pada miliknya. Belum lagi nipplenya terus dihisap dan digigit pelan oleh lelaki tampan diatasnya.

"Ahhh.. Mi.. Mika~~" merasa semakin frustasi ketika miliknya semakin mengembung dan terasa sesak karena celananya. "Lephass~" Yuu kembali menggeliat, meminta Mika untuk melepaskan celananya.

Dengan segera, Mika melepaskan celana Yuu beserta celana dalamnya. Setelahnya dilepaskannya celananya, menyisakan kemeja hitam yang masih setia menutup tubuh atasnya.

Mika mengarahkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Yuu yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan diujungnya. Digenggamnya milik Yuu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengeluar masukkan milik Yuu dimulutnya. Yuu terus menggeliat. Merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti miliknya.

"aaaa.. aahhhhh~~ mikaa aahh~" merasa sudah diujung. Yuu mencengkeram rambut Mika. Saat itu juga Mika mengehentikan kegiatannya membuat Yuu mendesah frustasi karena gagal keluar. Tangannya hendak memegang miliknya sendiri sebelum tangan Mika menghentikannya dan membuatnya semakin frustasi karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan diujung miliknya. Mika yang melihat Yuu hamir menangis karenanya langsung mengecup bibir basah Yuu dan menyiapkan miliknya untuk memasukki lubang milik Yuu. Di masukkannya jarinya kedalam lubang Yuu. Menambahkan satu jari lagi dan membuat gerakan menggunting agar miliknya lebih mudah masuk. Yuu hanya bisa terus mendesah tertahan dengan bibir Mika yang masih sedia menghisap bibirnya. Perlahan Mika mengarahkan kejantannya memasukki lubang belakang Yuu.

"Ahhh~ hhaahh.. Mikaa~" Yuu menolehkan kepalanya, membuat ciumannya terlepas. Rasa perih dan nikmat datang secara bersamaan ketika dengan perlahan Mika memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubangnya.

"Mikaaa~~~" Yuu mengerang. Menahan sensasi yang membuncah. Dipeluknya Mika untuk menyalurkan hasrat nikmatnya. "aahhh hhaahhh eeungghh hhhnnggg~~" Yuu menyemburkan cairan putih miliknya. Mengotori dadanya dan kemeja Mika yang belum dilepas.

"Kau nakal sekali Yuu-chan. Aku baru memasukkannya dan belum bergerak sedikit pun tapi kau sudah keluar sebanyak ini?" di lepaskannya kemeja hitam miliknya, dan memainkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dada Yuu yang sudah licin karena keringat dan cairan orgasmenya. Yuu menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanan Mika yang ada didalam lubangnya semakin terjepit nikmat.

"Ahhhh~ Yuu-chan..~~" Mika mendesah ketika Yuu tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Dengan sigap Mika langsung mengangkat tubuh Yuu dan membuatnya berada di atasnya. Uke on top. Yuu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan bantuan Mika, membuat kejatanan Mika semakin masuk dalam.

"Ahhh~~ hhhaahh aahhhh~ Mikaa~~ aahhh eungghh" Yuu semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika klimaks keduanya hampir datang.

"Kau… eunghh.. hebat Yuu-chan" Ucap Mika disela-sela desahannya.

Croott~~  
Yuu klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah Mika yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan keringat, kini bertambah basah dengan cairan putih milik Yuu yang menyembur sampai mengenai sedikit bagian di pipi kanannya. Yuu mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati pipi Mika dan menjilat cairannya.

"Kau, siapa yang mengajari mu seperti ini?"

"Mika" Jawab Yuu dan mengecup bibir Mika yang berbaring dibawahnya.

Mika tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Membalikkan tubuh Yuu hingga kembali berada dibawahnya. "Kita belum selesai Yuu-chan~"

"Mi.. Mika~~ tunggu- aahhh hhaaahhhh~~" Tanpa aba-aba Mika menggerakkan miliknya keluar masuk lubang Yuu membuat Yuu yang masih lemas pasca orgasme keduanya belum siap menerima gerakkan Mika.

"Ahhh Mikaa~ seb- aahhh hhhahhh.. sebentar.." Mengabaikan protesan Yuu, Mika semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Klimaksnya sudah dekat. Yuu semakin mengerang frustasi akan kenikmatan yang diterimanya. Kejantanannya kembali berkedut.

"Mika… aku- aahhhh… eungghhhh hhhhaahhh" Yuu kembali memuncratkan orgasmenya. Disusul Mika yang langsung ambruk di atas Yuu. Keduanya seakan berlomba mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Mika menumpukkan badannya pada tangan kanannya. Tersenyum melihat Yuu yang masih memejamkan matanya pasca orgasmenya. Di sibaknya poni Yuu yang menutup keningnya. Mengecup kening yang telah basah oleh keringat itu.

"I love you.. Yuu-chan" Bisik Mika.

Yuu membuka matanya. Tersenyum kearah Mika yang menatap dalam kematanya.

"I love you too, Mika" lagi, dipeluknya tubuh yang ada diatasnya.

"Bisa bangun?" Mika melepaskan pelukkan Yuu. Mengelus pipi kiri Yuu ketika melihat Yuu-chan nya kembali memejamkan matanya. Lemas. Itu yang Yuu rasakan sekarang. "Kau ada seragam lain untuk ganti? Seragam mu sudah basah karena ulah bodoh mu"

Yuu spontan membuka matanya dan memukul lengan Mika. Mika tertawa karenanya. Tingkah kekasihnya selalu menggemaskan dimatanya. "Kau disini dulu. Aku ambilkan seragam olah raga milikku" Mika sedang berdiri dan memakai celananya ketika Yuu bertanya. "Bagiamana dengan seragam mu?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku pakai almamater, lagipula tidak terlalu basah" jawab Mika meneruskan aktivitasnya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi-" Yuu tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bau Yuu-chan? Tubuh ku sudah dipenuhi dengan bau tubuh Yuu-chan." Jawab Mika.

"terserah! Cepatlah.. aku kedinginan" Yuu memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mika. Menyembunyikan semburat merah didipinya.

"Aku mengambil seragamnya di loker. Setelah itu kita disini sampai bel pulang"

Mika langsung keluar ruangannya. Mengunci dari luar menghindari ada orang lain yang masuk. Segera Mika mengambil seragam olah raga yang selalu disimpannya di loker meskipun tidak pernah dipakai. Membuka kembali pintu ruang osis dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dilihatnya Yuu masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti ketika meninggalkan ruangan.

"Yuu-chan" Mika memanggil namanya. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Di dekatinya sofa yang menjadi tempat tidur Yuu. "Yuu-chan, cepat pakai baju mu" Mika mencoba membangunkan Yuu yang jatuh tertidur.

"Eungghhh~" suara lenguhan yang pertama kali Mika dengar. Mika tersenyum dan mengulangi ucapannya. "Cepat bangun dan pakai baju mu. Kau bisa masuk angin nanti" Mika menyodorkan seragam olah raganya kepada Yuu. Perlahan Yuu bangun dan menocoba untuk duduk. Saat itu juga rasa sakit mendera bagian tubuh belakangnya.

"Aahhhh sshhh" Yuu meringis sakit sambil memegang pantat belakangnya.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Mika.

"Tentu saja! Bodoh!" Gerutu Yuu sambil mencoba untuk duduk dan menahan sakit. "Ini semua salah mu"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya" Mika duduk di hadapan Yuu. Menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan "Aku bantu" Ucapnya seraya meraih celana yang akan dikenakan Yuu.

"Tidak perlu" Ucap Yuu. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. "Aku bisa sendiri" direbutnya celana yang tadi pegang Mika dan langsung memakainya. Meringis sakit ketika lagi-lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya. Setelah Yuu selesai mengenakan pakaiannya. Mika duduk disampingnya.

"Masih lama kah? Aku pengen pulang dan segera mandi. Sungguh ini lengket dan nggak nyaman" Yuu berucap sambil menarik-narik kaosnya kedepan. Mika melirik jam yang ada di dinding. "15 menit lagi" ucap Mika.

Yuu menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Aku tidak suka melihat mu dengan Krul" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Mika mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tau Yuu tidak suka Krul. Namun hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bertemu sepupu nya itu. Lalu apa yang membuat Yuu tiba-tiba membahas Krul?

"aku tidak bertemu dia seharian ini"

"Tidak bertemu. Tapi bersama" Yuu memutar bola matanya malas.

Mika semakin tidak paham. "Yuu-chan. Bagaimana pun Krul sepupu kita. Kenapa kau selalu cemburu padanya? Waktu ku bersama mu jauh lebih banyak"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan wanita berdada rata itu"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menjauh dari Shinoa, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, dan Yoichi"

"Mana bisa begitu!" Yuu tidak terima "Aku hanya menyuruh mu menjauhi Krul. Kenapa harus menjauhi semua teman-teman ku juga?"

"Karena aku selalu cemburu melihat mu dengan mereka. Terutama Shinoa."

"Kau dekat dengan Shinoa"

"Tidak"

"Dia anggota osis"

"Tapi kami tidak dekat"

"Kau menyapanya tadi pagi"

"Hanya formalitas"

"Oh! Formalitas sebagai pangeran sekolah?"

"Ya"

"Tsk!"

"Aku sangat membenci wanita berdada rata itu kau tau"

"Tidak"

Mika memandang Yuu geram.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Krul karena Yuu-chan juga terus bersama mereka terutama Shinoa"

"Hey! Itu tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil. Aku hanya menyuruh mu menjauhi satu orang sedangkan kau menyuruh ku menjauhi 5 orang"

"4 orang"

"Ah~ Iya 4 orang"

"Baka!"

"Aku hanya terlalu jenius" Elak Yuu. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka"

"Maksudmu?" Mika menatap tajam kearah sosok dikirinya.

"Mereka seakan penyelamat ku. Dari semua tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Terutama Shinoa, aku selalu meminjam bukunya dan menyalin jawabannya kebuku ku"

"Baka! Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku tulus ingin berteman dengan mereka"

"Kau bisa belajar setiap hari. Kapan pun dengan ku"

"Tidak akan! Kita pasti akan berakhir melakukan itu"

"Jadi kau ingin melakukan itu?"

Mika mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yuu.

"Mika stop! Kita baru selesai melakukannya bahkan pantat ku masih ngilu"

"Hahaha~" Mika tertawa "Kita akhiri topic ini"

"Kau mencobalah berteman. Benar-benar berteman. Kau bisa berteman dengan Shinoa dan-"

"Tidak. Yuu-chan saja sudah cukup untuk ku" Ucap Mika dan meraih kepala Yuu untuk disandarkan kepundak nya. Mengecup ujung kepala Yuu.

Yuu menghela nafas, senang namun juga kecewa. Mika tidak pernah memiliki teman dari kecil. Dia bisa memakai topeng ketika dengan orang lain, namun tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman. Dari kecil hanya dia dan Krul yang sering bermain bersama.

"Sebentar lagi bel. Kau tunggu disini biar aku yang mengambilkan tas mu?"

"Nanti saja kalau sudah sepi"

Mika menurut dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Yuu tetap menyadarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mika. Rasa nyaman dan hangat selalu ia rasakan ketika sedang berdua dengan Mika nya. Mika menarik tangan Yuu dan memainkan jari-jari lentik kekasihnya. Tidak ada obrolan. Perlahan rasa kantuk menghinggapi Yuu kembali. Ditambah rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan ketika Mika memainkan jari-jarinya. Ingin terus seperti ini. Berdua dengan Mika. Jujur, hanya ada Mika yang selalu di ingatnya. Hanya Mika yang selalu bisa benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Selamanya, berharap ia akan selalu bersama Mika nya. Menjalani hari-hari bahagia hingga masa tua dan dan ajal menjemput.

.

-FIN-

.

Akhirnya selesai~

Pertama mau bilang terimaksih karena mau membaca fanfic ini. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Terlalu OOC. Iya, OOC banget dan entah kenapa hasilnya kayak gini T^T

Awalnya ide mendadak muncul aja karena suatu hal. Akhirnya ngetik disela-sela tugas yang bejibun dan jadilah~ meskipun hasilnya mengecewakan. Terlalu ooc, kurang feel, kurang hot. Dan parahnya Mika bukan vampire jadi nggak ada hisap-hisappan /halaahh~~/

Awalnya pengen bikin Mika vampire, Yuu sebagai sosok nerd di sekolah yang akhirnya di bully terus-terussan. Tapi entah mendadak belok. Hanya school life aja yang tetep xD maniak school life sih, apalagi cowok pakai seragam SMA auranya beda banget rasanya~ oh ya, disini saya gambarin _seifuku_ nya warna putih dengan hitam didalam nya ya. Ya bajunya para vampire itu deh. Soalnya lebih suka yang vampire sih xD

Maaf juga karena nama Mitsuba disebut tapi orangnya nggak muncul. Dan saya baru sadar. Ferid sama Crowley juga batal keluar /sedih.

Awalnya juga ini mau bikin ini beberapa chapter. Mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter tapi mendadak berubah pikiran pas mau publish akhirnya rombak ulang bagian akhirnya haha.. semoga ada yang suka ya. Maafkan kesalahan typo, gaya bahasa, dan sebagainya. Karena udah sekitar 2 tahun nggak nulis dan baru kembali nulis kali ini. Review ya jika berkenan.. terimakasih~ ^^


End file.
